Hay algo grande ahí
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Rukia por fin ha comprendido sus sentimientos, pero Ichigo sigue en la luna, una salida al parque aclarara lo que siente por la morena, haciendo que se den una declaracion muy poco comun... y muy poco romantica. Ichiruki n.n


**Hola! :D como han estado? vengo con otro fic de Ichiruki por que esta pareja me tiene obsesionada! Algo que se me ocurrio de la nada :D de verdad yo trataba de adaptar una cancion cuando esto se me ocurrio (cancion que después me gustaria incluir en un song-fic) espero que es One-shot les guste, por mi parte yo me diverti escribiendolo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hay algo grande ahí<strong>

Ese día era particularmente aburrido, ya había leído 3 mangas seguidos por lo cual se decidió a ver la televisión, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que tampoco había algo interesante que ver y si a eso le sumamos que desde hace 2 días no había recibido alerta alguna de Hollow, si, para Rukia ese día era de lo peor. La pequeña Shinigami estaba oficialmente aburrida, así que fue a hacer lo mejor que podía en esos días, obligar a Ichigo a hacer algo con ella; se dirigió a la habitación del peli naranja y entró como si nada.

-¡NEE-SAN!-un rayo naranja atravesó la habitación directo al pecho de Rukia, pero ella lo detuvo con una patada.

-Hola Kon-dijo la morena cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-preguntó Ichigo sentado frente al escritorio.

-Da igual-respondió Rukia sentándose en la cama-Estoy aburrida

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?-el peli naranja había vuelto a poner atención en el libro que leía.

-No se… hagamos algo-Rukia quería salir un rato con Ichigo, la Shinigami ya se había dado cuenta que el muchacho era más importante para ella más que cualquiera, pero no lo admitiría frente as su amigo, al menos, no por ahora.

-Olvídalo, estoy estudiando y no tengo planes de hacer otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, nee-san, yo puedo salir contigo-dijo Kon gloriosamente sobre el escritorio-nos divertiremos mucho-y empezaba a tener un sangrado nasal-¡Ichigo! ¡Préstame tu cuerpo!-puñetazo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, peluche pervertido!

-Oye, ¿Por qué no? Ya que no quieres salir conmigo, Kon podría hacerlo-dijo Rukia ingenuamente, era obvio que no entendía las verdaderas intenciones del alma modificada.

-Bromeas ¿no?-le preguntó Ichigo con un tic en el ojo, sin duda su amiga era muy inteligente, aunque muy inocente-No sé qué vayas a hacer, pero no cuentes conmigo o con que le preste mi cuerpo a Kon-continuó sacando los apuntes de la escuela, pero no contaba con que la morena tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Está bien, entonces le diré a Renji-señaló Rukia con la intención de salir de la habitación dejando a Ichigo con los ojos como platos

* * *

><p>No sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero cuando Rukia le dijo que estaba dispuesta a salir con Renji, sintió como si la sangre le hirviera, esa cica lo hacía actuar raro y ni el mismo Ichigo sabía por qué.<p>

Habían ido al parque un rato, les gustaba caminar en silencio y eso bastaba, Ichigo iba con su típico ceño fruncido y Rukia llevaba una mirada tranquila.

-Quiero un helado-dijo la morena

-¿Ah sí? Felicidades-le respondió Ichigo viéndola de reojo

-Dame dinero-la muchacha se puso frente a él extendió su pequeña mano.

-Estás loca

-¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun no quiere comprarme un helado? ¿Es que acaso soy tan desagradable?-Rukia había empezado a fingir llanto

-Ni pienses que así me convencerás-el chico desvió la mirada con la intención de escapar de la situación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de las múltiples miradas de desaprobación de la gente, lo veían como i fuera un ogro malo o algo así-Etto… todo está bien, ella es un poco sensible y…

-Yo solo quería un helado-la morena aún seguía fingiendo llanto llamando más la atención de la gente, pero se dio el tiempo de ver de manera burlona al muchacho, el solo podía hacer una cosa.

-¡Maldita enana! ¡Ya vamos por tu estúpido helado!-Ichigo la empujó por lo hombros ya no quería más escenitas. Llegaron al puesto de helados dispuesto a pedir-Ya, Rukia, ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?

-¡Fresa!

-Uno de fresa y uno de chocolate por favor-el tendero le dio su helado a Rukia quien se dirigió alegremente a una banca.

-Es una chica muy linda ¿eh?-dijo el tendero dándole su helado a Ichigo

-Sí, claro-contestó con sarcasmo mientras pagaba la cantidad exacta, se acercó a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella-¿Y qué tal sabe?

-Pues… sabe a lo que debe saber, así que está bueno

-Antipática

-Ja!-la morena dio otra probada a su helado-Vaya, estos dos días han estado muy tranquilos

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… no ha habido Hollows ni Arrancars, es incluso un poco aburrido.

-Por nosotros mejor ¿no? Al menos tengo más tiempo para subir mis notas, eso sí quiero aprobar el curso.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-se quedaron otro momento en silencio se terminaron su halado e Ichigo se levantó.

-¿Sabes? Hoy se hacen 5 meses que nos conocemos-dijo Rukia a sus espaldas, el volteó a verla cofundado pero antes recibió una patada en la espalda.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamo Ichigo en el suelo.

-Me la debías…

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, recuerda el día en que nos conocimos.

Ichigo hizo memoria, y si, precisamente cuando conoció a Rukia le dio una patada en la espalda pero… ¡Por favor! Ella entro como si nada a su habitación y además ignorándolo, no se iba a quedar viéndola como estúpido

-Ah sí…pero-el muchacho reflexionó un poco-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que te la debía? ¡Tú me golpeas todo el tiempo!-le reclamó a Rukia levantándose

-Pero no es lo mismo, fresita.

-Como sea… ¿cómo recordaste ese detalle?-pregunto el sustituto desviando el rostro para esconder su leve sonrojo.

-No se… solo lo recordé, creo que después de todo fue un día importante.

-Claro, el día que firmaste tu sentencia de muere-Ichigo recordaba como a Rukia casi la ejecutan por haberle dado sus poderes para salvar su vida y la de su familia, y lo hubieran logrado, sino fuera porque el acabó con media Sociedad de Almas solo por ella.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota, es porque después de todo tuve un Nakama.

-Oh… ¿y Renji? ¿El n cuenta?-se atrevió a peguntar el peli naranja, el tema de Renji con la Shinigami le incomodaba un poco.

-Pues… hubo un momento en que Renji y yo nos distanciamos, para ser exactos, cuando Nii-sama me adoptó en la familia Kuchiki.

-Ya veo…

-Y después de todo, siempre es agradable tener a alguien cercano, tu yo compartimos muchas cosas y momentos, siempre peleamos, pero… así está bien ¿no?-le preguntó Rukia mirándolo, él se quedó pensando en sus palabras, peleaban, sí, pero al momento estaban como si nada, la pasaban bien junto y Rukia era la única persona que lo hacía sonreír sinceramente, cualquiera pensaría que son pareja ¡Por que parecían pareja!, Ichigo de pronto sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

-¿Sucede algo?-la morena se puso de puntillas para poder acercar más su rostro al de su amigo, el muchacho se sonrojo aún más.

-Ah… ¡Oye enana! ¡Invades mi espacio personal!

-Idiota, todavía que me preocupo por ti-dijo ella regresando a su altura natural, haciendo que el chico prestara especial atención en su cara-¿Qué?

-Qué raro…-dijo Ichigo aun mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos…

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó ella perdiendo la paciencia

-Por un momento, aunque sé que son violetas, se veían azules

-¿Ah?-de pronto sintió las manos de Ichigo sobre sus hombros, y veía como el rostro del chico se acercaba se aleaba una y otra vez-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¡Solo quería ver mejor!-gritó justo en el rostro de la morena

-¡Si y no importa! ¡Pero deja de sacudirme!-replicó Rukia, fue cuando Ichigo notó que Rukia tenía su misma estatura, él la había levantado y la acercaba y la aljaba constantemente de su rostro para ver el efecto de sus ojos.

-Ah… lo lamento-la bajo, peor mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, apreciando mejor el rostro de la muchacha. Ella no se quedaba atrás, se había perdido en la mirada ojimiel del muchacho, era algo enigmática, pero no siempre tenía oportunidad de tener esa mirada tan cerca. Se quedaron viéndose unos momentos, analizando las miradas que se intercambiaban, sus rostros iban acercándose poco a poco, tanto uno como el otro esperaba el momento, pero Ichigo se detuvo.

-Ah… lo siento, Rukia-dijo soltándola y dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-Idiota, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde-si, Rukia quería provocarlo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí, cobarde, no eres capaz de besar a una chica.

-¡No es por eso! ¡Es que… es algo que debes hacer con alguien que te guste!

-Pero los amigos se gustan ¿no?

-Si pero…-estaba confundido, él sabía que la morena le atraía, pero aún no estaba seguro de que manera-Es que si, los amigos se gustan, pero para besar a alguien se necesita un sentimiento más fuerte

-¿Y lo nuestro no es más fuerte?-Rukia preguntó insistente, ella quería pensar que su amistad con Ichigo era más que eso, mientras que con él, bueno se quedó petrificado, las palabras "lo nuestro" resonaban en su cabeza, definitivamente no era el mismo que si se lo dijera alguna otra chica.

-Uhm…. Pues… quizá, pero… no sé si tu quisieras… que… tus sabes… nos be…b-be…

-¿Nos besemos?

-Eh… si…

-Intentémoslo-dijo Rukia cerro sus ojos esperando, leer esos mangas le había dado muchas señas de como los humanos se besaban.

-¡Aaaah!-un grito agudo se hizo escuchar, Ichigo no esperaba que la Shinigami hiciera eso.

-Estoy esperando

-Ah… espera, esto no es tan fácil-dijo el notablemente sonrojado, al menos Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados, respiró hondo para darse valor, ni siquiera un Arrancar lo ponía tan nervioso, él quería besarla, pero ¿Por qué? Se puso a analizar todo lo acontecido con Rukia, cuando la conoció, pese a las circunstancias, él había notado que era una joven muy bella, después, su preocupación, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, y aunque él tenía el instinto de proteger a todos, siempre cuidaba a Rukia un poco más que a los demás, después, cuando Renji y Byakuya se la llevaron a la Sociedad de Almas, la vio irse con lágrimas en los ojos, se juró a si mismo salvarla y ¿Por qué no? Ver una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca quería volver a verla llorar y ni hablar de cuando Grimmjow casi la mata, sintió tanto temor de perderla, que si eso hubiese sucedido, el habría destruido todo. Eso se lo había dejado claro, Rukia era la persona más importante para él, y se lo demostraría, la tomó del rostro y eliminó la distancia entre ellos, una caricia torpe se inició, Ichigo solo movía sus labios por instinto. Rukia solo se dejaba llevar, no lo admitiría, pero se sentía dichosa, aunque ella nunca había besado; por lo cual dejaba que su compañero hiciera todo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me lastimaste!-Rukia se separó abruptamente de Ichigo

-Qué forma de acabar con el momento

-Es que me lastimaste

-¿Qué querías? Nunca había hecho tal cosa

-¿Fue tu primer beso?

-¿Qué más da si lo fue?

-Entonces si

-¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate!-le reclamo Ichigo sonrojado, ¿Qué problema había con los chicos que no habían besado? Quizá el solo era más tímido y ya

-¿Por qué te pones así? Yo nunca dije que fuera algo malo

-Sí, claro-su sarcasmo se hizo presente otra vez, Ichigo cruzo los brazos mirando su... amiga, si eso, su amiga.

-Lo digo porque también fue mi primer beso…-Rukia continuó desviando su mirada, un leve sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas.

-Ah… entonces…-se rasco la nuca, como si así encontrara las palabras adecuadas-¿Qué pasa después de… eso que pasó?

-Bueno… pues… no se

-Quizá... deberíamos intentarlo, tú sabes

-Sí, pero si quieres volver a besarme, será mejor que practiques Kurosaki-kun-ahí estaba el tono meloso que tanto molestaba a Ichigo.

-No me retes, enana-sí, ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que era el romanticismo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Rukia le dio una codazo en el estómago a Ichigo que hizo que él se inclinara.

-¡Maldita enana del demonio!

-Descerebrado

-Anciana

-Anormal

-Mocoso

-Plana

Sus peleas continuaban, pero sabían que las cosas a partir de ahora no serían iguales, algo grande existía entre ellos.

A los lejos una pelirroja los observaba, una sonrisa junto con una lagrima se veían en su rostro, al fin Kurosaki-kun tenía la felicidad que tanta falta le hacía, pero lo de dolía que no fuera con ella, Inoue Orihime acababa de ver la verdad que se negaba a aceptar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaja, espero que les haya gustado, hice la "declaración" de Ichigo y Rukia así por que simplemente no me los imagino siendo romanticos y mucho menos xDD sin duda, me gustaria ver algo así en la serie :D<strong>_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo fic, Ja ne! n.n**_


End file.
